Sai's Return
by Fuctrack
Summary: Sai comes back to Hikaru, but they're the same age! What will Hikaru do to change his friend back? SaiHikaruAkira AU
1. The Return of Sai

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, but when I take over the universe, It shall be mine.  
  
This was an old fic I had written a long time ago, it's been modified. Be kind, it's my first Hikaru no Go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
As Hikaru Shindou came home, his mother was in the kitchen. "Hikaru!! You have a visitor! It's one of your friends. He was walking around in the rain. I don't know why, though. He's the one with the long black hair." She chirped happily.  
  
//Black hair?// Hikaru thought to himself. //Touya?!//  
  
"He was wearing pretty weird cloths.....well, he's upstairs asleep. I hope, bless his little heart!! He was soaked through and through!! I let him borrow a pair of your shorts."  
  
Hikaru ran up to his room, he had to know who this person was!! As he neared his door, he heard a muffled sneeze and the rustle of cloth. The person was apparently getting a cold.  
  
He opened the door to see the person had wrapped themself in his sheets and was sitting by his goban. A hand shot out and placed a few stons on the board, he was recreating a game. The very same one whe he had fought against Touya-sensei! Only one other person had been in the room with him when that game had taken place!  
  
"Sai?" At this the cloaked figure looked up.  
  
"Hikaru!! Your home!" Sai lunged at Hikaru, he fortunately hit his mark. He had hit the blonde boy to were he was on his backside. He was sitting on Hikaru.  
  
"What happened to you Sai? You're alive!" Sai blinked a few times and then nodded. Sai still shivering, and only clad in a pair of Hikaru's black shorts. They had flames shooting up each leg. He was undoubtedly Hikaru's age, something that Hikaru had only dreamed about. Sai! His age! His hair was still the long length it had always been, but if possible, his eyes were larger. They showed the innocence of a child's.  
  
"It happened after I had left you, Hikaru." Sai's voice was wavering slightly. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his close friend. "I've missed you, Sai! I didn't realize how much until after you had left and it was too late to tell you."  
  
Hikaru's mom knocked on his door, "Your clothes are dry!" Sai made his way to the door and took his outfit from Hikaru's mom. "Arigatou, Shindou-san." He spoke fluent Japanese. This made Hikaru's mom's heart soar.  
  
"Dear child, You don't have to call me that! You may call me mother if you like!!" Hikaru thought his mom was pushing it. "MOTHER! Quit torturing Sai!!" Hikaru whined. His mother pouted slightly, "I'm not torturing him!! He was out on the streets wandering around like a lost puppy! I felt sorry for him!"  
  
Sai laughed at the sight befor him. Mother and son bickering like old friends was so funny! It had never been that way when he was growing up!  
  
Quickly turning away from Hikaru she told Sai that he could stay at their house as long as he liked. She left the room, giving the two boys privacy.  
  
Sai turned away from Hikaru and proceeded to change into his clothes. Hikaru blushed and politely looked away. "Hikaru, can we play go??" He said with his usual hyperness.  
  
//Still the same Sai,// thought Hikaru happily.  
  
"Of course I'm still the same Sai! I think...." He quickly looked over himself, and then nodded. "Yup! Still the same Sai! Except younger." He let out a short laugh.  
  
"You heard my thought?!"  
  
"You didn't say that outloud?" Sai was getting confused.  
  
"No, I didn't. I guess we still have our bond!" This made Sai's confused expression turn into a broad smile. "Can we play go?" Sai chirped again.  
  
"Sure, Sai." He moved to sit on the opposite side of the goban. "You want to go first?"  
  
"YAY~! We're going to actually play against each other!(1)" Chirped Sai. Sai placed a stone on the goban, Hikaru matched his move. Sai put the all too familiar fan to his lips, he had one of his usual sly smiles hiding behind it. "You've improved so much, Hikaru!!"  
  
As their game played out they became more familiar with each other. //It's just like it use to be,// thought Hikaru. "I really did miss you Sai."  
  
"Yes, I know." Sai place the final finishing stone on the board, finishing the game. "I won again Hikaru~!" 


	2. Enter Akira & Toyameijin

Disclaimer: see chapter one.  
  
Sai's Return Ch. 2  
  
After the rain stopped Hikaru decided to ask; "Hey, Sai?" Sai turned and looked at his blushing friend. "Yes, Hikaru?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me," Sai jumped up happilly. "Sure, Hikaru!" He stoped when he saw Hikaru eyeing him. "What is it?"  
  
"We're gonna have to find you some different clothers."  
  
"Why? My clothes are just fine."  
  
"People aren't used to your clothes. I'll lend you some of mine." Hikaru turned away from Sai and dug through his dresser. He threw Sai a shirt and a pair of shorts. Ths shirt was blue with a red stripe running down each side and it read "I love Go," the shorts were just plain red. Sai changed into the "strange" clothes. Or atleast they were strange to Sai.  
  
"Can we go to the Go Salon?" Sai asked. Hikaru nodded, "Sure, why not?" Sai latched onto Hikaru again. "Yay!! I get to play Go some more!"  
  
"May be we'll run into Akira." Hikaru stated.  
  
"I hope so, I want a rematch!" Sai chirped happily.  
  
"But you won!"  
  
"I know," he chirped. "I still want to play him again!!"  
  
They walked to the salon, talking about random things. Upon reaching the salon, they were greeted by several elderly people, all of which loved Go. They both signed in and paid the lady at the counter. "Hello, Hikaru!" She said once she noticed Hikaru. "Back again? Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, him? That's Sai." Sai beamed at the friendly lady. "Well, boys. Have fun!!"  
  
They walked to an empty table and sat down on opposite sides. "Looks like Akira's not here. Oh well, want to play again?" Hikaru asked hopefully. Sai was looking in an opposite direction, Hikaru followed his gaze. He was looking at Toya-meijin. "I want to play him again." Sai said longingly. Without warning Sai stood up and walked over to his table. He waited politely for the game to finish. Toya-meijin had won easily.  
  
"What do you want?" He said icily. "I wanted to challenge you." Hikaru ran up to them.  
  
"Sai? What are you doing?" Toya-meijin stared at Sai. "This is Sai? As in Fujiwara-no-Sai? Your Go instructor had told me that you asked him if he had heard of him." Hikaru nodded nervously. Sai sat down opposite of him.  
  
"Alright, kid. I'll play you. You need a handicap? I suggest you put a few stones down. Or you'll have no chance against me." Sai smiled. From out of nowhere, he had pulled his fan out. His sly smile returned. "I think it is you who needs the handicap." Hikaru looked at Sai, his expression shown only one thing: his victory.  
  
"I like you, kid. You've got an air about you that reads only one thing: you'll stop at nothing until you win. I too am like that. But, I will not go easy on you. Lets play."  
  
HIkaru watch them play move by move. They had attracted a crowd. Sai was leading the game, Toya-meijin couldn't help but smile. 'He is as good as Akira. No,' Toya-meijin corrected himself, 'better than Akira.'  
  
As the game went on Sai continued to have the upper hand. Toya-meijin was apparently aware of this. His face held an emotion that Hikaru couldn't place. Then it hit him: he had the same face when Hikaru had beaten him! He knew he was going to lose.  
  
Sai maintanded his sly face as he place another stone, the final stone. He had won the game. Toya-meijin stared at the board. Then he stood up, Sai rose from his seat also. Toya-meijin held out his hand, "You are a formidable opponent! I would be happy to play you again sometime!" Akira pushed through the crowd. He looked from Hikaru to Sai to his father. "What happened?"  
  
"This child, I mean Sai, beat me at Go," Toya-meijin stated. Akira stared at his father. He looked to Hikaru for answers, "Is this true, Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded. 'Just like the time you beat me!' he added silently.  
  
"Hikaru, let's go. This is getting boring." Sai whined. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny? Tell me!!" Hikaru kept laughing, "Hikaru Shindou!!!!! Tell me!!" Hikaru raised his hands in defeat.  
  
"What's so funny is that you suggested that we come here!! You wanted to play Akira, remember? But instead you played his father!" Sai looked confused. "What's so funny about that?" Hikaru stopped laughing and shrugged. "I dunno, it just struck me funny."  
  
"Hikaru, Sai, come with me." Akira said quickly and quietly before entering the crowd. Hikaru and Sai reluctantly followed.  
  
Akira led them to a Sakura tree at the park. Nearby was a set of swings and a junglejim. Hikaru and Sai sat on either side of Akira. He had chosen to sit under the Sakura tree. "Is this the person you mentioned many times Hikaru?" Akira asked while looking at Sai.  
  
"Hikaru mentions me?" Sai asked happiliy. Akira looked at Sai and gave him one of his rare smiles. Hikaru blushed, "yes, this is Sai."  
  
"Funny, I pictured him older..."  
  
"He was older.." Hikaru glanced at Sai. "I think he might be able to help you, Sai."  
  
Sai nodded, much to Akira's confusion. "Help with what?"  
  
Hikaru took a deep breath, "It's a long story..to start: Sai was a ghost, he came to me through a stained goban." Akira gave Sai and HIkaru questionable looks. "Just listen, about a year ago he left me, I searched everywhere. I almost was too the point of suicide, we had after all been together for nearly three years." 


	3. Asking Toyameijin

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, but I will when I take over the world.  
  
Sai's Return  
  
Akira Toya stared at the two in wonder. Had this all really happened to Hikaru, and without him knowing? That couldn't be possible. Most thought of him as the most observant, especially while playing Go.  
  
Sai's smile had returned once again. "I knew he wouldn't believe you, Hikaru!" He laughed at the bleached haired boy's faultering face. "What's wrong? Hikaru? Akira-san?? I don't like being left in the dark!! I've been there for far too long!"  
  
When he received no answer he started to whine. Hikaru laughed at Sai, "Why get like that Sai? We're not "leaving you in the dark" as you put it. We're just pondering."  
  
Sai ran a hand through his hair, "Why even change me back at all? I happen to like being young again. After all, it's been over a millenia since I was, the first time." It was Akira's turn to stare. This was just too much.  
  
"How..Why do you think I might be able to help? I've never met him before. I don't even know him, until now that is." He muttered as Hikaru and Sai continued to bicker.  
  
Sai turned, "that's right. I don't know, Hikaru's idea. I know he just thought of it once he saw you." Sai laughed as he ducked one of Hikaru's punches.  
  
"I'll be able to hit you this time around Sai!" Hikaru growled as he lunged for Sai. Whom in turn gracefully jumped out of the way. "You're too slow, Hikaru!!"  
  
"I'll try to help, but I don't know what good it'll do." Sai wrapped Akira in a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you so much, Akira-san!"  
  
Hikaru pried Sai off of Akira, "Don't kill him yet Sai! We need someone smart to help you." Sai pouted again.  
  
"How about we go to my house, you can probably spend the night, Akira." Hikaru asked hopefully. Akira gave him a strange look, "I'll have to ask." Sai's face lit up, he was overjoyed that his new friend was going to stay the night at Hikaru's.  
  
They quickly made their way back to the Go Salon to find Toya-meijin. Akira walked up to the lady at the counter, "Hello, Akira! What can I do for you today?"  
  
"I would like to know if my father is here."  
  
"You're in luck, he was about to leave. Luckily he forgot something in the back. I'll bet he's still back there. You can go look if you want." She continued to talk, even after they had left.  
  
The back of the salon was far different from the front. The front was literally crawling with people, but this was desolate, there were many winding halls, with horrendous amounts of doors. Thankfully, Akira had faint knowledge of the place, he led them down a small passage way that led to only one door.  
  
Akira motioned for them to continue. He walked up to the door and gently opened it, "Father?"  
  
Toya-meijin was sitting at a small table in the far corner of the room. "Father? Hikaru would like to know if I could stay the night at his house. Is that alright with you?" He quickly replied with a curt nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Arigatou to all those who left a review! I am aware thhat this chapter is short, and for htat I apoligize. But it's my muses' fault *points to said muses*  
  
Sai: Eh?  
  
Hikaru: What'd I do?  
  
Akira:*is playing Go with Sai*  
  
~~Let's move onto the reviews!!~~  
  
Kurou Hikari- you were my first reviewee!!!! *Huggles*  
  
Yuffine- Thank you, you're so kind! *Huggles*  
  
firedraygon97- now that you mention it, I can too^^;;; Poor Hikaru....*Huggles*  
  
eating-ramen- I love your stories! I'm so happy you read mine! *Huggles*  
  
Aeis- Thank you for your constructive criticism! I really needed it. I know he was out of character, but it was for the fic.^^;;; I think he'd kill me for that. Don't worry, I will keep writing. *Huggles*  
  
AibouEnjeruAibou- Sorry for spoiling it for you! Although that's all I've read also ^^;;;; But I do look it up for quite some time(this was way before I started to write Hikago). 


	4. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, but I will when I take over the world.  
  
This chapter's going to be serious. It will probably make some characters seem OOC.  
  
Sai's Return  
  
They walked in silence back to Hikaru's house, each pondering one thing, How would they change Sai back? This question ate at them for a while, but it was more painful for Sai himself.  
  
'What will happen when I am changed back? Will I die? Or am I to stay this way forever?' This kept playing in his mind over, and over, and over. It was soon to drive him insane.  
  
"Sai? Do you remember how this happened?" Asked Akira almost silently as he gave him a once-over. Sai shook his head.  
  
The only thing he remembered for a long time was total blackness, unending darkness. The silence never ended. If he were to scream, no one would hear it, it probably wouldn't carry through. He remembered feeling like the darkness would eat him alive if he were to fall asleep, the only thing he did was try to find a way out. Nothing. He had found nothing. No doors, no windows. Just a bleak, eternal night.  
  
A tear ran down his smooth face. He felt someone pulling him into a strong embrace. he quickly glanced and saw that it had been Hikaru. The boy must have seen his memory.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sai. If only you could have stayed with me. Had I known that you would disappear, I...I" Tears welled up in Hikaru's eyes. He couldn't stop them from falling like the rain had earlier.  
  
Akira stood, "I'll be right back. Your mom has been calling for quite some time." Akira walked out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
Sai quickly dried his eyes and followed Akira, Hikaru did the same. "It's about time you boys heard me! I almost screamed!! Now that would have been awful."  
  
"What do you want, mother?"  
  
She thought for a moment, "Well, it seems I've forgotten. Oh, well." The buzzer on the stove wen toff, "Oh! I remember! I made cookies!! That's it!" She beamed at the boys, "So your going to stay the night with us, Akira?" Akira nodded. Her smile broadened.  
  
"Mom, will you call us when the cookies cool?"  
  
"Of course." With that the boys took off toward Hikaru's room.  
  
After diner, the boys got ready for bed. Akira was sporting a t-shirt that happened to read "Go Champion" on it, with matching shorts. Sai was wearing a pair of Hikaru's, they cosisted of a t-shirt that said "Bow before me, peasant", with matching shorts. And Hikaru's was a t-shirt with Go stones on it, the shorts looked similar.  
  
They each slept on Hikaru's futon, Sai happened to be in the middle. "Do we have any ideas to contribute to the quest?" Akira, again, asked quietly.  
  
"Nope," Sai replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"We're bound to find some way to change him back." Akira stated. "But for now I think it's best that we go to sleep."  
  
Hikaru was the first to fall asleep, Akira followed in suit. Sai stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the rain outside and the quiet breathing of Hikaru and Akira. "Will I ever change back?" he stated before slipping into a peaceful sleep himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
My muses are still not operating properly!! *glares at said muses* Well I want to say how happy I am to get a new reviewer!! * Huggles Little Rabbit f/LRPLI* Well, I do hope that this chapter fitted your needs for this story. ^^;; 


	5. Sai's Dream

Disclaimer: they ain't mine, but they shall be when I take over the world.  
  
Sai's Return  
  
Sai tossed and turned on the futon, his dream haunting him. //He drifted down the ancient hallways that he once knew. He glided through the door and saw the all too familiar Honinbo Shusaku. He was much older than when he had met Sai, but still Torajiro. The man looked towards Sai and motioned for him to sit opposite him at the goban.  
  
"Fujiwara-san, let us play a game. I let you play all those years, let me at least show you I did indeed learn something." Sai nodded and sat down.  
  
"It would be an honor, Torajiro." Shusaku's ageing hand gripped the stone, as if it were to cost him his life. Sai responded to the move, smiling a sad smile.  
  
"Fujiwara-san, you shan't worry about what lies in your future. It shall work out for the best." Torajiro's weak smile made Sai want to cry and hug the man. The Go Instructer reached out to touch Torajiro, but his hand passed through him. "You should know you can't touch me, you are a ghost."  
  
The game played out until it ended in a draw, "You have learned much since my time with you, Torajiro. Or should I call you Honinbo-san?" Sai continued to tease the man, but eventually gave up when Torajiro began to talk about the past.  
  
They walked down the halls, Sai floated quietly beside him. Torajiro led him to the Koi pond, he sat on one of the larger rocks near it. Sai sat next to him.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time, enjoying the other's company. The colorful fish swam happily around in the pond, this simple bliss of such a thing made Torajiro happy. "Do you wonder why I chose this place of all places to spend forever in?" He asked Sai, but it came out as a whisper.  
  
A puzzled look crossed Sai's face. "No, I don't." The confusion of his sentence struck him like the bell of a church. Sai turned his attention to the pond, "Why did you choose this of all places? You always said after you died, you'd want to go to a palace. Why this place? What does this all mean?!" Sai attempted to punch the rock he was sitting on, but was unsucessful.  
  
Torajiro smiled at Sai's outburst. "I chose this area, because it was where I met you. Where I found the goban, the goban that came into the posession of Hikaru Shindou." His smile seemed to grow with every passing word. "The goban in which my blood had stained, in which your tears had fallen onto. It was there when you drowned yourself. It is special. Where it goes, we all shall go." Torajiro stood up, and smiled. He extended his hand towards Sai.  
  
As Sai reached for the hand, his passed through it. "I shall spend eternity here, and I want to. It is my personal heaven."  
  
"But don't you get lonely?"  
  
"Of course. But I can venture out of here, or invite people into my private sanctuary. Quit living in the past, Fujiwara-san. Please visit me again, Fujiwara no Sai." Smiling, Torajiro, "Honinbo Shusaku," walk into the bright light.//  
  
Sai sat up in the futon, startling Hikaru and Akira. Tears poured down his face, causing the other two boys to lean closer to Sai. They had been playing a game of Go when he had awaken. "Sai? What's wrong?!"  
  
"...Tora..jiro..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to all my patient reviewers! My fucking muse is working again. =^- ^= Well, I'm sorry it took so long, it was sort of my dad's fault also. He deleted all of my files!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope this satisfied your need of my story so far. Until next time~! 


	6. The Dream and mentions of a Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, but I shall when I take over the world.  
  
Sai's Return  
  
".....Tora..jiro...." Came Sai's muffled reply between sobs. Hikaru and Akira sat on opposite sides of Sai. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Sai as Akira began to talk.  
  
"What happened, Sai? Did you have a nightmare?" The fierceness of Akira's eyes and voice died down a little as he spoke these words. He began to pat Sai's back as if to try and coax him into telling. "Will you tell us? Who is Torajiro?"  
  
Sai nodded, but the tears continued to flow. "Torajiro...Honinbo Shusaku, as you might know him." Sai's voice came out as a whisper, but they were still able to catch what he had said. Sai continued, "Hikaru knows, I was with him for the longest time. I...he let me play Go whenever I wanted. He came to me in the dream."  
  
His tears came more rapidly, "I miss him greatly. More than I have ever missed him. It wasn't just a dream. He was really there! We played a game of Go, he wanted to show me that he did learn something about Go while I haunted him. It ended in a tie." Sai smiled at the thought.  
  
After a little while, he continued. "His haven is the place where we met. He always said that when he died, his haven would be the Emperor's palace. But instead he chose the place where he found my goban, and the pond. The very same pond in which I had commited suicide in." Sai's sobs became more violent. "He told me not to worry, that everything would be fine. He said that I shouldn't worry about the past. He also said that I should visit him again." Almost smiling, Sai turned away, a sign that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
Akira wiped the falling tears away from Sai's face, "You shouldn't cry. He told you the truth. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Honestly, I don't want to leave this plane. I love it, I want to stay here forever."  
  
"Then, why don't you?" Asked Hikaru. Sai gave him a questionative stare.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can." Sai gave Hikaru and Akira a sad smile. Suddenly, Hikaru's mom came into the room.  
  
"Hikaru? Why don't you take your friends to the festival?" She smiled happily, "I think it would be fun! Hikaru has other yukatas. This way you won't have to go home and get yours!" She scurried over to his closet and pulled out the ceremonial robes and handed one to each of them. 


	7. Of Festive Things and Love

**Sai's Return**  
By: Mana-san  
Pairings: AkiHikaSai  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but will be own when the world is mine.  
  
After putting their robes on, they headed to the festival. It was a beautiful thing that happened every year. Hikaru had always gone to such things as a kid, but since he became a professional in Go, he never had the time. And this time he was going to go with the two people he loved most.  
  
Sai had clearly never been to such a thing in his time, so he just followed along behind the other two. "Hikaru?" The other boy turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, Sai?" Sai's expression worried him. He had never looked this troubled, the last time he even looked remotely like this was when he had left him.  
  
"What if there is no cure? What if I am to stay like this..." Sai paused, glancing around at his suroundings, "What if I am to stay like this, forever?"  
  
This time it was Akira who comforted the former gjhost, "If you are to stay like this, you shall have us to be with you." He said as he trailed a hand down Sai's face.  
  
Hikaru smiled at Akira's statement, "Exactly. We wont leave you, Sai." Sai nodded, still depressed at the thought of having to leave the two before him.  
  
His thoughts traveled back to what Torajiro had told him. _"The goban in which my blood had stained, in which your tears had fallen onto. It was there when you drowned yourself. It is special. Where it goes, we all shall go."_ Sai's expression turned from grim to somewhat better. "Yes, were it goes, we all shall go." He mumbled quietly. Hikaru and Akira turned to face their trouble friend,

"Did you say something, Sai?" Hikaru asked.

Sai shook his head, "No. Nothing at all, Hikaru." He replied, gracing his features with a fake smile. The pain was to great to produce a real one. Nothing at all could help him.  
  
"Let's go see the koi pond!" Hikaru said, grabbing the darker haired boys' hands. Akira smiled slightly at Hikaru's outburst.  
  
A slight chill crept through the air. Sai stared at the little fish in the pond, 'They would never be able to leave there, why would they want to?' Like he never was meant to leave here. But it appeared that he was indeed back for the forth time.  
  
This plane he haunted, every year longer he stayed the more change took place. The more unformiliar it became. It was no longer the palace he had onced inhabited. It was no longer the era in which Torajiro had lived. It was not the time in which he was familiar with.  
  
Hikaru nudged Akira, silently pointing at Sai. The other boy caught as to what he was refering. Sai was depressed, he knew he didn't fit in. That he might never come acustomed to their lifestyles.  
  
Sai had the urge to throw himself into the pond, to drown himself all over again. It had been a painful thing, his death. The sensation of life slipping from his body, with every sharp intake of the water. The cool sensation it previded did not help him, it pained him ever more. Like needles, it was. Thrusting themselves into the pale substance that was his skin. Not stopping, his heart continued to beat. Slowly, it's pace dropping. Finally, it gave out. Sai's dead form floating in the pond, to be discovered by palace maids.  
  
Tears began to run down his face. He was not meant for this world, he was never meant for it. He loved it with a passion, everything around him. He had found himself two boys that loved him, a love he wanted to return. But if he were not able to stay in this plane, why let them love him? Why torture them, as he was tortured in the past?  
  
"Sai? Calm down." Came Akira's voice, Hikaru and Akira both had their arms around him. "You'll be fine. You can stay here forever, with us."  
  
Hikaru continued Akira's statement, "To be loved, and cherished. It would make us happier than anything ever could."  
  
Sai remained silent for a moment before saying what he felt for the boys, "Ai shiteru, Hikaru." He said facing Hikaru, then he turned to Akira. "Ai shiteru, Akira."  
  
"We love you too, Sai." Akira replied, tears forming in his eyes. Hikaru nodded, burying his face into Sai's shoulder.  
  
"We can just stay together forever. Each loving the others. I can't live with out either of you." Hikaru said, pulling the other boys closer to him.  
  
A little while later, they ventured back into the crowd of people, the fireworks display had begun. Hikaru smiled as the two loves of his life stared at the show happily, "We really have to thank your mother for telling us about this." Sai mumbled slightly. Hikaru nodded and wrapped his arms around the other boys.  
  
They returned the embrace, together they all watched on as the fireworks exploded into arrays of different colours.  
  
END CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A/N. I'm sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
Kute Anime Kitty: I must apoligize to you for actually taking time to read this and review. I have been having some troubles with my boyfriend. So my muses prohibited me from continueing this story. I really hope you like this chapter.  
  
**I MAY END IT HERE. I NEED IDEAS!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
